What Is Going On?
by Perita-BrightEyes
Summary: Danny and Carmilla have never really gotten on, even though they're both dating the same girl. It was, however, inevitable that they would end up clashing. -Danny/Carmilla with slight Danny/Carmilla/Laura towards the end. If you want a sequel to this send me an ask at laurasneckbite.. -Pure smut - COMPLETE.


**A/N:** A few of you said that you'd be interested in reading this. It's written for the Carmilla series and it's very much a smut. It's kind of an OT3 Seduction eyes piece and I'm thinking of probably continuing this if people are interested to see more Carmilla/Danny/Laura smut fics from me. So let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Carmilla, if I did then Carm and Laura would have kissed by now.

* * *

><p>"Hey, L-..."Danny opens the door to Laura's room and stops when she sees Carmilla casually resting against Laura's yellow pillow.<p>

"Oh, hey Morticia. Where's Laura?" She asks, leaning against the doorway as she watches the vampire read. She can never manage to see what Laura sees in her.

"She's in a meeting with her Lit professor about the midterm in a couple of weeks, Jolly Green" Carmilla replies with a roll of her eyes, not even looking up from her book. Just because her tiny room-mate couldn't decide between the two of them doesn't mean she has to be nice to her girlfriend's other woman. Danny notices the cold shoulder she's being given and grits her teeth in annoyance.

"Hey, you could be a little more civil to me you know. For Laura's sake." She accuses Carmilla as she strides further into the room and crosses her arms across her chest after closing the door behind her. She watches as Carmilla sighs heavily and snaps her book shut and gets off the bed, eyeing the tall redhead with contempt.

"Look, Red, just because we're dating the same girl does NOT give you the right to come barging into my life and ruin my peace and quiet." She spits, backing Danny against the wardrobe and jabbing her finger gently into the flesh of the taller woman's exposed upper arm. Carmilla narrows her eyes at the Summer Society's vice leader who now has her back pressed against the wardrobe and a scared expression on her face. Her dark eyes trail down the curved, gangly body and sees beauty where before she had only seen a rival. The subtle increase of the redhead's heartbeat creates a predatory smirk on Carmilla's face as she tiptoes her fingers up the girl's shoulder to play with her hair.

"Excuse me? W-what do you think you're doing?" The red head gulps, biting at her own lips at the seductive grin. She's starting to realise why Laura might not have been able to give this dark beauty up, especially after the seduction eyes…

"I'm not sure I appreciate you barging in here without knocking all the time, Red" Carmilla growls, anger and arousal both igniting at the look on Danny's face. She raises an eyebrow, flicking her fangs out and slowly trails the tip of her nose up the tall girl's neck, sniffing appreciatively. Carmilla's hands run up Danny's sides, her eyes glued to the younger girl's face to see when she'd taken it too far; she might not like the girl but she wasn't about to force herself on her. Moving slowly so she has enough time to pull away, her hand clenches in Danny's hair, pulling on it just enough to pleasurably hurt as her teeth just graze at the ginger-haired woman's neck before biting down roughly. She doesn't break the skin but the biting makes Danny tense up even as a moan rips from her mouth. Not to be outdone, she aggressively slides a hand up under Carmilla's shirt and flips them so that the vampire is pressed between her lithe body and the strong wood of the wardrobe. She roughly twirls a nipple between her fingers as she presses strong, open mouthed kisses across the Vampire's collarbone. Carmilla all but shreds her own shirt in an effort to remove it before divesting Danny of hers.

"You're killing the dead, how is that even possible?" Carmilla snarls, curling her hand in the red head's mane as Danny's long fingers remove her bra and her tongue swirls around Carmilla's nipple. She traces the nails of one hand in patterns and circles over the vampire's ribs as she bites roughly at the older woman's breast, sucking angrily to lay claim to Carmilla's already teeth-bruised flesh. Laura had definitely left her mark on the girl. Danny furiously shoves her hand into Carmilla's black, incredibly short shorts and almost gasps at the wetness she finds there. Grinning smugly, she harshly presses down on the vampire's clit and rubs it in circles. On any other day, if it were any other person she'd take her time and be gentle but dear goddess, Carmilla had picked the wrong time to start a fucking fight with her today. Carmilla growls at Danny's violent treatment, refusing to even show a little bit how turned on she is by a girl who isn't afraid to get vicious with her. Perfectly rounded nails that are painted black scratch constellations into the ginger's pale, freckled skin as she fights to keep her moans at bay, not wanting the girl to know how much she's enjoying herself. Danny bites again savagely at the skin of Carmilla's neck, almost breaking the skin and causing the vampire to cry out in pain and pleasure. Her smug grin soon turns into a grimace of pain and a moan that meanders lazily out of her throat when a strong hand curls in her long, red locks and pulls backwards to expose her throat.

"That's how you wanna play, huh Red?" She hears Carmilla whisper in a husky voice as she presses down harder with her fingers, enjoying the slick feel of the Vampire. She groans as fangs pierce her shoulder and the brief flash of pain is soon overtaken by shivers that run straight to her core and tempt her to change tack. Carmilla drinks deeply from the wound she's caused, muffling her mewls and sighs of pleasure as she gets closer and closer to climax. Danny growls as she slides two furious fingers into Carmilla and sets a merciless pace, her thumb pressed harshly against the older woman's clitoris.

"Shit..." Carmilla curses, throwing her head back roughly against the wardrobe door and bucking her hips into the pounding fingers, desperate for release. Her fingernails rip lines of red down Danny's bare back but the girl is too intent on getting the woman pressed against her to climax to really care at this point. She licks at an erect nipple with glee as Carmilla begins to buck her hips a little more with every thrust of her fingers, knowing that she's close.

"Come on, big bad Vamp, come undone for me" Danny sneers, biting down on her breast again and sucking hard. She falls apart, then, stiffening beneath the redhead as her orgasm rushes over her. She's bitten into her own lip to stop herself from screaming Danny's name, reluctant to give the girl the satisfaction. Danny watches Carmilla as she comes, curling her fingers inside the older woman a few times to keep her on that high before slipping them out of the impossibly tight shorts and into her mouth. Carmilla watches with a raised eyebrow as Danny licks her fingers clean of the vampire's juices before grabbing the red head by the neck and maneuvering her to her bed before kissing her roughly. Wasting no time, she places open mouthed tongue kisses down her stomach. Slowly, teasingly, she builds up the suspense. She can smell Danny's arousal permeating the air and decides to forgo the foreplay. Yet, she can't help but play with her food. She takes her time when removing all of Danny's remaining clothing except her underwear before looking at the taller girl as if she were an empty canvas and Carmilla was an artist deciding where to begin her art. Blowing cool air over her heated flesh before biting the colder spots she then nibbles at the bottom of Danny's abdomen and completely skips where she knows Danny wants her most to kiss, lick and suck her way down Danny's long left leg. Danny groans in annoyance at the Vampire's teasing, angrily trying to squeeze her thighs together to get some kind of release from the throbbing between her legs but Carmilla stops her with a bite on her inner thigh.

"No way, Red, if I'm gonna fuck you then I'll do it the right way" Carmilla smirks, noticing the rather large damp spot in the valley between Danny's legs. The vampire runs her tongue slowly up the red head's long leg, stopping just before her nose touches the damp spot on the girl's underwear and makes eye contact with a smirk before kissing her way down Danny's right and grinning at the whimpers she's making. She takes her time to get to the girl's ankle and glances up the incredibly toned body before licking back up her leg to her right inner thigh and then biting down hard, sucking a hickey into existence. Carmilla grasps the offending piece of remaining clothing in her teeth and slowly, ever so slowly, trails them down Danny's body, scratching her legs with my nails as she went. Danny bites her lips harshly, determined not to make any noises yet failing miserably as every single touch sends cold shivers down her spine to her heated core and makes the throbbing worse. The vampire straddles Danny's left leg and presses her clothing-clad core to the girl's thigh as she looks at her masterpiece. Danny tries desperately bucking her hips for any kind of contact, angry with the older woman for winding her up so much (and angry at herself for enjoying this) but Carmilla tuts and presses Danny's hips into the bed to stop her from getting any pleasure as she tickles her fingers lightly up freckled, pale sides. She leans over the taller girl, hovering her body above Danny's so that it just brushes her skin ever so slightly sometimes. Danny knows what Carmilla is waiting for and she refuses. Her lips are becoming bruised with the effort of holding back her moans as a deft tongue flicks out to lick at her erect left nipple and then she does moan when Carmilla blows cool air teasingly over the sensitive skin. She's waiting for Danny to beg her to be where she wants her. She's teasing the red head as she runs her fingers lightly over every patch of skin except where she wants Carmilla's fingers. Needs them.

"Fine, I'm fucking begging you" Danny snarls angrily, the desperation for release becoming too much.

"Yeah, Red? Where do you want me?" She smirks, tilting her head as if she doesn't know exactly what Danny needs right now. The taller woman grits her teeth and almost decides not to answer, almost decides to shove the vampire off her and to run away to the darkness of her room and finish herself off... but Carmilla's looking at her like she's going to enjoy having Danny for dinner and the prospect of those dangerous fangs anywhere near her clit kind of thrills her in ways she doesn't even want to try and understand.

"In between my legs" She tells Carmilla through clenched teeth, opting to play along if it means that she'll orgasm soon; which is something she desperately needs (because Dear Goddess She's never been this wet before)

"What do you want me to do, Red?" She whispers teasingly into Danny's ear before sucking on the earlobe with a grin.

"Make me come" Danny barks in frustration before pulling the vampire into a bruising kiss and nipping hard at her bottom lip, fed up with the constant teasing she's had to endure. With a smirk, Carmilla licks seductively down the red head's body until she rests snugly in between long, pale legs. Carmilla takes a moment to appreciate the sight and delicious smell of Danny's arousal and spreads her folds with her fingers. She waits for the girl to beg her one last time, her tongue so close to Danny's center that she's sure the girl can feel the anticipation of finally being touched.

"Carmilla!" Danny warns in annoyance but her protests soon turn to loud groans of pleasure as Carmilla's tongue drags lazily from the bottom of her slit up to swirl around her throbbing clitoris and back down again. Carmilla nips at the sensitive bud gently and then sucks on it roughly, watching Danny's face as she slides her left arm under the Summer Society leader's leg and grabs at her ass. Carmilla writes her own name against the taller woman's opening with her tongue, claiming her. She's licking roughly and pressing down hard, twisting her tongue and sometimes dipping the tip into Danny's entrance. Carmilla devours Danny as she gets closer and closer and louder and louder, both are so caught up in their angry sex that neither notice when Laura steps into the room and quickly shuts the door when she realises what both of her girlfriends are doing on Carmilla's bed.

"Holy shit" Laura breathes before she drops her things to the floor and sits, open mouthed, as she watches Carmilla licking hard and fast at Danny's folds. She begins to grow wet at the smell of sex in the air and the look of absolute bliss on Danny's face. The vampire's eyes flick to Laura when she understands who the third, racing heartbeat in the room belongs to and locks eyes with her girlfriend even as she sucks on Danny's clit harshly. Laura moans softly and slides a hand into her own pants, rubbing at her clit as she watches Danny be brought to the edge. Carmilla moans and grows wet again when she sees Laura begin to touch herself, sending vibrations through the red head's clit and causing her to stiffen under the Vampire's tongue. Laura moans breathily and rubs circles around her own clit, watching Carmilla slide two fingers into Danny and curl them upwards to press at the tall woman's g-spot. Carmilla begins licking the red head clean even as she begins to pump her fingers in and out of Danny, intent on causing another climax. Danny calls out Carmilla's name when she comes for a second time, arching her athletic body off the bed. She really wasn't expecting to end up fucking her girlfriend's other woman today, but she could certainly understand now why Laura couldn't choose between them if this is what Carmilla is like in bed. Laura moans loudly, the coil in her stomach growing tighter and tighter as she watches Carmilla lick Danny clean and then worship her way up the long, freckled body. Laura's breaths come in gasps as she watches Danny and Carmilla kiss heatedly, hands running adoringly over each other's' bodies in an attempt to sooth bite marks and scratches.

"Our girlfriend is enjoying the show" Danny mumbles against Carmilla's lips, the desperate gasps and moans coming from Laura serving to dampen her thighs once more. The two stop making out and slink over to Laura's bed, Carmilla on her left and Danny on her right. Adoringly, they take turns in kissing their girlfriend and begin to undress her even as they kiss and bite at her flesh. Their hands tease at her flushed skin and with Carmilla whispering dirty things she half understands in Russian in her ear and Danny's talented tongue flashing Morse Code over her pulse point, she comes hard onto her hand and she moans her girlfriends' names.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what is going on here?" Laura manages to pant when she's regained a little of her composure and given both Carmilla and Danny a proper greeting. Danny and Carmilla just laugh and curl their bodies closer to their tiny girlfriend, content.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed it! I very much enjoyed writing it. Leave me a review, yeah?<em>

~Perita-BrightEyes~


End file.
